Two Made One
by Melissa Davis
Summary: Sarah’s feelings that were long kept secret and ignored come crashing to the surface when Jareth returns to claim the love that he had been without for so long. Songfic


A cold shiver down her spine, the uneasy feeling of being watched haunted her soul

Well hurray, ff.net is finally back up! ::does a little dance then stops and clears throat:: Sorry, now what was I going to say? Oh yeah! Well this is my very first attempt at doing a songfic. Be for warned this contains scenes of the adult nature, not NC-17 but close, why I'm rating this R. You know this is like the shortest story I've ever written ::crowd of fans faint, falling out of their chairs:: oh hardy har har har! Hey, I know my stuff is usually lengthy but what can I say it's a good type of lengthy. Well I hope it is? ::shrugs:: Any who, I own nothing of Labyrinth nor its characters of Jareth and Sarah and am in no way gaining any kind of financial benefits from it. I just do this cause I enjoy it and I love the feedback I get. So read and enjoy and remember I live on reviews, there pretty much my lifeline. 

::smacks hand to forehead:: Oh yeah! Duh! The song is by Loreena McKennitt from her book of secrets CD, called "Dante's Prayer" So please don't sue me I just borrowing this for my songfic.

Two Made One 

**_When The Dark Wood Fell Before Me_**

**_And All The Paths Were Overgrown_**

**_When The Priests Of Pride Say There Is No Other Way_**

**_I Tilled The Sorrows Of Stone._**

**_ _**

**_I Did Not Believe Because I Could Not See_**

**_Though You Came To Me In The Night_**

**_When The Dawn Seemed Forever Lost_**

**_You Showed Me Your Love In The Light Of The Stars._**

**_ _**

**_Cast Your Eyes To The Ocean_**

**_Cast Your Soul To The Sea_**

**_When The Dark Nights Seems Endless_**

**_Please Remember Me._**

A cold shiver down her spine, the uneasy feeling of being watched haunted her soul. She could feel his eyes watching, knew that he was waiting, but what or who was he? It was unsettling, chilling, and made her wonder if she had not already gone mad.

Closing her blue eyes she forced herself to breath, tried to calm her racing heart but she knew that he was there. She always knew when he was watching, his presence unmistakable. Biting the inside of her cheek she wanted to scream out in aggravation, in sorrow but she dare not.

Voice smooth as silk, edged with husky desire whisked softly in her ear, "Do not fight this. Give yourself to me."

Pressing her lips into a thin line she dare not open her eyes. Was he there? If she opened her eyes would she finally see the source of her secret innermost hunger, desire looking within her eyes?

"Please," she begged, whether it was for him to finally touch her or to leave her alone she was not sure.

A frightening thrill shot through her soul as hands glided over her arms, warmth radiating from him as he now stood before her. Still she dare not open her eyes. Would this all be just a realistic dream and when she opened her eyes he would be gone or was he really actually there? A scent consumed her senses; it was of power and masculinity, magic and of sexuality.

His touch was tingling against her skin, her body trembling from long pent up desires. She was falling, drifting back until her back was met with the firm yet soft surface of her bed. Light as a feather, soft warm lips lightly brushed against hers.

She gasped out in slight surprise, never had this happened before, never had she actually felt his touch. Her eyes, not listening to the silent protests of her mind, fluttered opened and what she saw made her heart flutter in lust, her mind grasping his image in recognition.

"Jareth?" escaped her slightly parted lips but where silenced as his soft soothing fingers pressed against them to silence any further words. Her eyes searched his in question, not sure if she had finally stepped over the edge of sanity and into the void of insanity.

A sensual poise edged to the contours of his lips, a dark hunger and longing shinning within his eyes. Without shame his eyes racked over her slightly dressed form as she was dressed in a silken nightgown of soft swirling blue. She shivered from that gaze, her breathing becoming difficult as her own desire for his touch overwhelmed her.

The lights within her room dimmed as lit candles suddenly appeared all over the inside of her room, the harsh electric lights going out completely. The candlelight was soft against his features, lending a magical look to his already magical form. Those eyes of his, one of a blue as rich and deep as the clearest oceans and the other an earthly brown, held such passion and something else, something she remembered seeing before.

Thoughts fell from her mind like falling sand as his lips brushed lightly against hers once again.It was maddening the way it seemed as if he were teasing her, playing with her and she wanted him to hold her, to pull her to him and consume her soul. She wanted to lose herself within his touch, wanted to escape within his caresses.

Without thought, driven by the need for his touch, she reached out to him, her hands lightly caressed his cheek. Lips parted in awe at the feel of his skin against her touch, so soft, so warm, so magical.

She was overwhelmed as his lips edged into a sensual grin his hand mimicking her own as he lightly touched her cheek, his thumb lightly caressing her lips. What could she say? Why would he come to her after all of these years? Why would he want her still after she had so foolishly turned away his heart? But it was for Toby.

"I…" she faltered.

"Sarah you want this as much as I. There is no baby to rescue, no quest to partake, and you are no longer too young to understand what it is you feel." His lips brushed hers once again, "What I feel."

He was right and did she really want to fight this? Without further thought of the consequence, without further thought of his motives, Sarah pulled her to him finishing what he started and closed the small distance between them.

Jareth's response sent her world spiraling as their bodies crushed against the other, one hand wrapped around her waist while the other tangled in her long dark hair. Lips passionately sought out the other slowly yet hungrily until both had to finally break away for air.

He did not give her time to think as his lips started a fiery heated trail across her jaw towards her ear and then maddeningly down her slender neck. Her heart was racing her body aching for more, singing in praise of this new endeavor. Deep down she knew what this would lead to, knew what was going to happen if she did not stop this but she did not wish to stop this. For so long she had longed for this, for so long she had waited for this moment. She wanted to give herself to him wholly; she wanted to belong to him completely. Damn the world if it was against this!

Sarah trembled beneath him as his hands aroused her in ways that she had not believed were possible. Breathlessly words escaped her lips, words that she had longed to tell him, "I want to be with you so much it hurts. Please don't leave me; I want to be with you, I've always wanted to be with you. I just…"

Jareth stopped; Sarah's heart sinking as thoughts of uncertainty came crashing into her, his eyes searched hers before he broke the sudden silence and stillness between them. "Sarah, I am the same Fae that you met years ago. To accept me is to accept not only our passion for one another but also my darkness. I am what I have always been. I will not change who I am even for you. Can you live with that? Can you accept my world and leave yours behind? Think on this carefully Sarah for once I have you I will not let you go, you will not be able to return to your own world and forever be in mine."

**_Then The Mountain Rose Before Me_**

**_By The Deep Well Of Desire_**

**_From The Fountain Of Forgiveness_**

**_Beyond The Ice And The Fire._**

**_ _**

**_Cast Your Eyes To The Ocean_**

Cast Your Soul To The Sea 

**_When the Dark Night Seems Endless_**

**_Please Remember Me._**

**_ _**

**_Though We Share This Humble Path, Alone_**

**_How Fragile Is The Heart_**

**_Oh Give These Clay Feet Wings To Fly_**

**_To Touch The Face Of The Stars._**

**_ _**

His words frightened her but she would not have it any other way, she was not in love with anything but the Fae before her. She knew of his dark side, new of his cruelty and it did frighten her but also excited her. She burned for him, burned for his touch his presence. "Yes Jareth, I wouldn't have it any other way."

**_Breathe Life Into This Feeble Heart_**

**_Lift This Mortal Veil Of Fear_**

**_Take These Crumbled Hopes, Etched With Tears_**

**_We'll Rise Above These Earthly Cares._**

**_ _**

**_Cast Your Eyes On The Ocean_**

**_Cast Your Soul To The Sea_**

**_When The Dark Night Seems Endless_**

Please Remember Me 

**_Please Remember Me._**

Magic filled her, surrounded her and in a moment of transition she was no longer within her bed but another and she knew it had to be his. Dark silken sheets caressed against her skin and her eyes widened when she realized that she was no longer wearing her silken nightgown but only the dark silken sheets of his bed. At the realization of her nakedness she felt her heart racing in slight fear. No one had ever seen her and she was afraid of allowing him to see her, afraid of what he might think of her body. Suddenly she was not so sure of this decision.

Jareth's figure came towards the side of the bed, his handsome form dressed in flowing white silk and feathers. Sarah realized it was the same dress attire he wore at their finale confrontation when he had offered her, her dreams. His hands undid the clasp holding his cape of feathers and it silently slid down to the floor at his feet. His eyes never leaving hers she felt the compression of the bed as his knee followed by his hands made contact to the soft mattress. Slowly, as if a panther stalking its prey, he moved towards her.

She swallowed with difficulty trying to force the lump within her throat to go away but without success. He was frighteningly beautiful and she found her thoughts unable to focus on her own physical insecurities.

Sensing her discomfort he stopped his movement towards her, his head tilting slightly to the side as if considering, "Do you want me to stop Sarah? Have you changed your mind?"

Sarah could feel herself trembling, he heart beating fiercely within her chest, but she did not want him to stop and the distance between them was maddening. "No…" she did not want him to stop but she was afraid. She had never been with anyone and the thought of giving herself so completely was frightening. Pulling the sheets closer she looked away from him, "I've never…"

If she would have looked up she would have saw the small smile that played across his lips. Strong yet gentle fingers touched her underneath her chin bringing up her face to look into his, "I know."

A thrill shot through her as his lips sought out hers, her insecurity forgotten as his hands moved over her skin. Even as the sheet was pulled away she was so lost within the heat of the moment that she could care less of its absence. She felt his skin brushing against hers and she faintly realized that he no longer wore his clothes.

This realization would have sent her cheeks burning in embarrassment but was unable to as she arched into his touch as he sent a wave of burning passion through her as his hand stroked her. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck as the feeling swept over her forcing a pleasurable moan to escape her lips.

Surprise shot through her as she distinctly heard a growl escape his lips and her hands suddenly pulled from his neck as he pressed them above her head pinning her beneath him. Her chest rose shakily with each labored breath, the look within his eyes as he looked over her swelling breasts downward over her flat stomach and even lower before slowly racking back up to meet her eyes with his.

Her eyes were wide but filled with hungry passion, another thrill shooting through her as she recognized his hungry gaze. He was a beautiful sight to see and that look within his eyes made her want him all the more. Did she really do that to him?

One hand still holding both of hers over her head he allowed the other to move over her heated flesh as he lowered to hungrily take possession of her mouth. Sarah moaned into his mouth as his tongue sought out her mouth and delved within her deepening their kiss. Sarah responded in kind as she put no thought into her reaction but allowed her instincts to driver her forward. She never knew a kiss could be like this!

Sarah was faintly aware of his other hand as it caressed her breast, she was distantly aware of his knee pushing apart her thighs. She was driven by a fire, a desire for something more than what was already being given. She needed him closer, needed him to fill the void that had always filled her soul.

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears as a piercing pain shot through her core as he finally entered her. He stopped as he filled her a husky whisper within her ear, "I'm sorry but that could not be helped. I promise you that you will never feel that pain again."

Just as he had said this to her the pain was becoming a distant memory and was being replaced by a need for him to move inside her. Uncomfortably she moved her hips but was rewarded with a feeling of wonder as he began to move inside her. Oh God, she never wanted this to end! His lips caressed against her sweat glistening skin tasting her collarbone then the side of her neck until seeking out her mouth.

Both moaned into the others mouth as the movement of two lovers continued their dance. Pleasure raked over her, pulsing, heating, burning. She felt as if she were spiraling upwards, higher and higher, she never wanted to come down from the heights in which she was starting to soar. As it felt as if she could no longer take it, as she felt as if she were about to explode both Sarah and Jareth called out the others name as they both exploded in pleasure.

Jareth laid beside her, pulling her to his chest as he did so, his hands brushing back her sweat-dampened hair. Resting her head on his chest she was trying to regain her breath, a feeling of completeness overwhelming her senses to a point she had never before known. His arms tightened around her waist bringing her closer to his chest. Closing her eyes she needed to tell him, needed him to know, "I… I love you."

Jareth pulled her closer to him, if that were possible, his face lighting with joy at those simple yet powerful words. Kissing the top of her head he answered her admission with one of his own, "and I love you."

**_When The Dark Wood Fell Before Me_**

**_And All The Paths Were Overgrown_**

**_When The Priests Of Pride Say There Is No Other Way_**

**_I Tilled The Sorrows Of Stone._**

**_ _**

**_I Did Not Believe Because I could Not See_**

**_Though You Came To Me In The Night_**

**_When The Dawn Seemed Forever Lost_**

**_You Showed Me Your Love In The Light Of The Stars._**

**_ _**

**_Cast Your Eyes To The Ocean_**

**_Cast Your Soul To The Sea_**

**_When The Dark Nights Seems Endless_**

**_Please Remember Me._**

**_ _**

**_Then The Mountain Rose Before Me_**

**_By The Deep Well Of Desire_**

**_From The Fountain Of Forgiveness_**

**_Beyond The Ice And The Fire._**

**_ _**

**_Cast Your Eyes To The Ocean_**

**_Cast Your Soul To The Sea_**

**_When the Dark Night Seems Endless_**

**_Please Remember Me._**

**_ _**

**_Though We Share This Humble Path, Alone_**

**_How Fragile Is The Heart_**

**_Oh Give These Clay Feet Wings To Fly_**

**_To Touch The Face Of The Stars._**

**_ _**

**_Breathe Life Into This Feeble Heart_**

**_Lift This Mortal Veil Of Fear_**

**_Take These Crumbled Hopes, Etched With Tears_**

**_We'll Rise Above These Earthly Cares._**

**_ _**

**_Cast Your Eyes On The Ocean_**

**_Cast Your Soul To The Sea_**

**_When The Dark Night Seems Endless_**

**_Please Remember Me_**

**_Please Remember Me._**

**_ _**

**_ _**


End file.
